


Standoff

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [89]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo in a fight means the fight is no longer fair. Poe... wants to use that.





	

Poe triggers through blast after blast, feeling the handgrip warm in his palm. In all honesty, even as good a shot as he is, he’s likely doing less damage than the man behind him. 

Kylo is a Force (pun most definitely intended) of nature, and he’s blocking blaster-bolts, and even repelling some of them, keeping the shooters hemmed in. It’s incredible to watch, even with your attention divided.

Poe has to wonder if he’s holding back, to make sure people on his own side don’t feel useless. It’s a very real problem, and he _knows_ Kylo sometimes is reserved about his abilities to prevent people’s envy or distrust of him. A man who can make you shoot yourself against your own wishes, who can read your thoughts and stop you from breathing without touching you… yeah, there is a reason the Force-users are feared, even if they are on _your_ side.

He also has to wonder why the other side don’t just throw their blasters down and give in. It’s patently obvious that their hearts aren’t in it, without needing to read their minds. 

A glance up - catching Kylo’s eyes so he knows he’s paying attention - and Poe stops firing. 

“Hey. Hey.” He waves a hand at the troops on his side, gesturing for them to stop firing, too. “Time out… guys… hold up for a _minute_.”  


Confused, the Resistance troops do as they’re told. They look at Poe, then up to Kylo (who hasn’t taken cover this whole firefight), but hold their weapons discharge as directed.

“You lot in the buckets… stop your fire,” Poe calls out.  


There’s a moment where things slow, and then they seem to realise no one is firing back, and - very amusingly - they stop. 

Poe wonders why no one has thought of this before, but maybe it’s because it’s the most ridiculous idea ever? Yeah.

“I’m gonna stand up. If you shoot at me, you should know my boyfriend can melt your blasters in your hands.”

“True,” Kylo adds. “Although I know faster ways to kill people.”  


Okay, here goes nothing. He stands up, and there’s a nervous shot from someone, but it isn’t aimed at him and looks more likely to be just a misfire from someone panicking. Poe puts up his hand, saying: “Easy… easy…”

“This is an unusual strategy,” Kylo remarks, his saber still humming in one hand.  


“I’m an unusual kind of guy.”  


“That much is also true, but I would like to see what new wonder you’ve dreamt up today.”

Poe tugs his jacket down, and turns his attention back to the ‘fray’. “Okay… listen up. You guys probably realise we can wipe you all out, right? Is that really what you want for your last minutes of life? Shooting pointlessly?”

Silence, just shuffling.

“You were gonna die anyway. So the Order won’t get you back. So… why don’t you just… throw down your weapons, and your helmets… and walk it off?”  


Poe feels the eyes on him from his own side. It just seems like a ridiculous waste of their lives, is all.

“You’ll shoot us in the back,” someone says, accusingly.  


“I did point out Kylo here could kill you right now?”  


“If he can, then why h—urgkh!”  


Kylo’s free hand curls in the air, obviously making the gurgling sound by proxy. It drops, and so does the man he’s been choking.

“…okay,” another voice says. “We get it.”  


Poe starts again. “So… you want to try? You don’t even need to surrender. You fought the good fight. The Order can consider you all lost to active duty, and we all walk away relatively happy?”  


He can feel everyone’s attention on him, now, and it’s not entirely wanted. It’s… he gets ideas, okay? And sometimes he goes through with them without thinking it to the logical ending. Kylo’s power just gave them the edge enough for this to be valid, but… well. It’s still insane.

The first helmet that gets thrown over the person’s cover is relief like nothing else. A moment later, and there’s a veritable storm of them. He looks up to see Kylo grinning, and man, does that feel good. 

They don’t retreat until Kylo confirms they’re all gone, and by that point… well. His face hurts from smiling. He really did just talk his way out of a firefight.

“You’re insane, Dameron,” one woman whistles through her teeth. “You know that, right?”  


“He wouldn’t be Poe, if he wasn’t,” Kylo answers for him, pulling him to his side and kissing his hair.  


“Just wish it worked on a bigger scale. But hey, gotta start somewhere, right? Anyway, Ky was making us look bad. Had to up the ante.”

Kylo bumps their hips together. “I’ll remind you next time you want your ass saving.”

By then, maybe Poe’s hands will have quit shaking.


End file.
